1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toy, more particularly to a toy assembly having toy pieces that are slidable along a slender track member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional toy assembly is shown to include a base member 1 and a plurality of track members 2 mounted on the base member 1. Each track member 2 is in the form of an injection-molded slender tubular rod having opposite end portions 201, 202 secured to a top side 101 of the base member 1, and an intermediate winding portion between the opposite end portions 201, 202. Each of the track members 2 has a plurality of toy pieces 4 disposed thereon. Each of the toy pieces 4 is formed with a through hole 401 so as to be sleeved slidably on the respective track member 2. In use, the toy pieces 4 can be moved along the track members 2 from one of the end portions 201, 202 to the other one of the end portions 201, 202, and vice versa. The movement of the toy pieces 4 is monotonous, and a child playing with the conventional toy assembly can get bored easily.